


Something New

by Arztwolf



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Vinny and Sweet start getting feelings for each other, which will turn into much more as time goes by.
Relationships: Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini/ Joshua Sweet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"I wish I had somebody," Vinny sighed "But I don't."   
Sweet frowned. "Been a while since you caught someone's eye, hasn't it?"  
Vinny laughed self-deprecatingly. "Me? I don't, how do you say" he looked up while waving his hands, "have a way with them ladies." He inwardly cringed as he recalled his failed attempts while working in the flower shop.   
"I can't believe that! You're as handsome as any dime novel hero." Sweet smiled when Vinny blushed like a schoolboy.   
"Thank you, Sweet, nobody ever tell me that before." His words were sincere; he couldn't remember the last time anyone had commented on his appearance.   
"Now, how about we play some cards?" Sweet pulled a deck of cards from his rucksack and started to deal them, both of them feeling something new for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

In the months after their card game, Vinny and Sweet slowly found themselves having feelings for one another that both scared and excited them. It was only a matter of time before they acted on them. And they found just such an opportunity to do so when Sweet asked when his last physical was. 

"Eh, I don't like that "touchy-feely" stuff all that much." He rubbed his forearm while glancing around the office.  
"You've never had one?" Sweet raised an eyebrow as he listened to his heart and lungs.   
"Well, once or twice, but I try hard not to think about it."   
Sweet placed a hand on his thigh while looking into his eyes. "Do you want to do this? I don't want to push you into something you're uncomfortable with."  
Vinny put his hand over Sweet's and took a deep breath. "I-I want it, but....I'm scared."   
Sweet reached up with his free hand to stroke Vinny's cheek. "So am I, buddy, so am I."


	3. Chapter 3

They started with a chaste kiss before each began to explore the other's clothed body.   
"How's, eh, that?" Vinny nervously asked as he rubbed Sweet's ass.  
"Perfect!" He did the same to Vinny, who closed his eyes as he leaned into him.   
"You like that, don't you?" Sweet smiled as he felt Vinny's erection against his thigh.   
"Yeah, I think I do." Vinny blushed, Sweet kissing him again as he reached down to unbutton his fly and "help" him.   
"Oh, God, oh.... argh!" Vinny panted and moaned as he felt the doctor's large hand wrap around his straining cock.   
"Feel's good, doesn't it?" Sweet pushed him back against the nearest wall as he allowed Vinny to return the favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Vinny kept his eyes glued to the painting on the wall before him as he stood bent over Sweet's exam table, his pants and shorts around his ankles, Sweet's rather thick Vaseline coated finger knuckle deep inside him. 

The room was silent save for the ticking of the clock and their labored breathing, Vinny's more so as Sweet began to move his finger.   
"That good?" Sweet asked, breaking the silence as he used his free hand to part Vinny's cheeks to get a good view of the action.   
"Ye-Yes!" Vinny, his face flushed and sweaty, panted. "I-I think I'm ready."

On the floor on his hands and knees, Vinny had spread his legs as wide as he could and arched his back as Sweet mounted him, whispering soothingly into his ear as he began to thrust his hips. 

Now in Sweet's bed, Vinny lay curled up in his arms, barely able to keep his eyes open as Sweet stroked his cheek.   
"They're selling that building next door." Sweet hinted. "If you're interested. Lots of people here like flowers."  
Vinny smiled as he promised to look into it.


	5. Chapter 5

"That...That is amazing!" Sweet exclaimed, eyes big, at the intricately made floral arrangement Vinny had placed before him. On Sweet's suggestion, he'd bought the small storefront next door and reopened his flower shop.   
"It's pretty, eh?"   
"Beautiful. Like something out of a painting!." He slowly turned the glass vase so he could see the whole thing. "How long did this take?"  
"Two days. It's been a long time since I make anything. Especially anything for someone that I know." He blushed as their eyes met.   
Sweet got up and took his hand in his. "You tired of that little shoebox of a room yet?" Vinny was renting a room in a boarding house where his accent got him unfriendly looks. He nodded. "Yeah, its a little cramped and....lonely." He'd started to take his meals in his room to avoid the hostility at the table.   
"Well, I have more than enough room if you're interested." He motioned to the room around them.   
Vinny quickly accepted the offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Vinny stretched out shirtless on the bed as Sweet slowly massaged his back and shoulders. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep as Sweet's hands worked their magic on his body.   
"Thank you," he mumbled as Sweet got down to lay beside him. Sweet smiled as he reached a hand out to stroke Vinny's cheek. "Both of us know how much you needed it."

Earlier, he'd found Vinny looking at a well-worn photograph.   
"Family?" He'd asked.   
"Yes, my parents. They...were in the flower shop when..." His grip tightened on the picture as he fought against the emotions it brought back.   
Without a word, Sweet wrapped his arms around Vinny and pulled the now sobbing man against himself.


End file.
